


Butterfly Kisses

by naturallesbain



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Confessions of love, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, johnny's dead!, mentioned ponyboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Summary: Dallas finally watches a sunset.A hc by my friend Liam (@thegaygreaser) who didn't ask for an entire fic but got one anyways (sorry Liam)Unedited, all mistakes are my own
Relationships: Sodapop Curtis/Dallas Winston
Kudos: 8





	Butterfly Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liamthegreaser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamthegreaser/gifts).



The day had been bright and full of sunshine, birds tweeting and butterflies soaring through the air. Everything felt peaceful around the rough side of the tracks, for once. Currently, Soda and Dally were both on the porch, admiring the setting sun, something Ponyboy had wanted Dally to do. It was a week after Johnny died and almost everyone had taken it well, though it was obvious Dally and Pony were both struggling -even while Ponyboy was sick-. 

“I can see why Pony and Johnny liked them so much.” Dallas broke the silence causing Soda to startle. 

“Me too. Wish I took the time to watch sooner.” Soda moved towards Dally, the two side to side and touching on the steps. It was intimate, something they would never admit to later on, so their only option was to enjoy it in the moment and when they were alone. 

“I wanna say this now before I’m gone, but,” Dallas grabbed Soda’s hand, thumb rubbing over the top with a reserve of gentleness Soda had never seen on him before. “I love you, I wish I was able to tell Johnny the same, and I wish I would’ve told y’all how much I appreciate y’all, so I’m startin’ now.”

The silence that followed made Dallas’s stomach churn, butterflies seeming to creep up his throat and take the words off his tongue. 

“We love you, too. Never forget that, okay?” Soda pulled Dallas’s face towards him, thumb and pointer finger holding his chin as Dallas’s hand remained on his other. For a moment, Soda could’ve sworn he saw Dallas’s eyes twinkle with something other than grief. Dallas nodded, leaning forward to rest his head on Soda’s shoulder. The words left him overwhelmed, the loving nearly dripping from them had left him weak. 

“Thank you.” Dallas murmured against Soda’s neck, smiling lightly as he fought back the burning tears. He couldn’t remember the time he felt this loved. 

The two stayed like that in silence. Their hands still clutched together between them and Soda’s other hand, the one that held Dallas’s chin, was now rubbing small circles on Dallas’s knee. When Dallas did finally pull away, Soda could see the shine of tears brimming in his eyes, though said nothing. 

“Sorry, shouldn’t be such a woose.” Dallas felt shame burn through him. He hated feeling vulnerable. 

“Ain’t bein’ a woose. It’s nice to see ya like this.” Soda moved the hand that was on his knee to brush a stray strand of hair from Dallas’s eyes. The nearly white locks were soft, shining in the setting sun which illuminated his face. Slowly, he traced that hand down Dallas’s jaw, running his thumb over his lips. 

“Can I?” Soda whispered glancing around before Dallas even gave an answer. A simple nod was all Soda needed to lean in close, lips brushing together before connecting fully, pushing forward to deepen it. It felt like relief and love, like maybe they could work with what they had. 

They separated shortly, the kiss was too quick, but long enough that it would probably get them beat if they were caught. The sun was almost set, the last of the light filtering in through the trees and making Dallas nearly glow. 

“Are you sure?” Dallas could see the devotion in Soda’s eyes, the way his hands kept twitching by his side where he had pulled back when they stopped kissing. Dallas missed the heat they brought. 

“Yeah. As long as you are,” Soda laughed out nervously, teeth worrying his bottom lip. 

“I am,” Dallas’s voice was strong again. It washed over Soda like a blanket. 

“Okay.” Soda smiled, grabbing Dallas’s hand again. “We should go inside, the sunsets over.” 

Dallas nodded, eyes flicking to the door for a second before pulling Soda in again, but not for a kiss. He bumped their noses together playfully like a real kiss, then stood up, giving Soda a soft smile before walking inside.


End file.
